


Lock Screen

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: At least I wrote about the greatest girlfriends ever !, F/F, He's a minor character though - Freeform, Reggie is... Reggie, Shame on me, The more I write these prompts the more I realize how unimaginative my titles are, These two are so sweet, beronica, but who cares, i love them, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “I’m your lock screen?!”  -  “You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	Lock Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I cheated for this one ! It took me 43 minutes to write it instead of 30 minutes, because I didn't want to rush the end. And I thought too hard about what Reggie could do that seemed rather stupid and pointless.

Veronica had decided to invite Betty for a slumber party. It was a bit silly and cliché, but the idea really pleased her when her friend had came to her to suggest how great it would be to spend a night together, far from the whole Jason Blossom case and from her mother. So of course she had agreed, because who would decline such great plans ?

There she was now, lying down on her stomach on Veronica’s bed, laughing with her about silly things that happened in High School, like how earlier that day, Reggie had made a fool of himself as he had tried to prove that he could lift one of his jock friend without flinching. Of course, something had went wrong : as he was trying to maintain his balance while his friends were cheering, a teacher had came right behind him to warn him and, surprised, he had lost his balance, him and his friend falling straight on the floor. The teacher had scolded him and his friend for at least five minutes while he was trying to hide his shame and discontent. 

“The look on his face was absolutely priceless !” Veronica exclaimed.

Betty laughed in agreement, Reggie could be so brainless sometimes, it was almost scary ! Speaking of scary, she let her hand wander beside her pillow to look at her phone and check if her mother had tried to call her — probably to tell her how disappointed she was, since she was befriending the daughter of a criminal — but as she tried to turn it on, the screen remained black. She sighed and got off the bed, excusing herself as she went to look in her backpack for her charger. She looked once, twice, and yet she wasn’t able to find it between her school supplies and her clothes. She cursed under her breath as Veronica looked at her, intrigued.

“What’s the matter ?”

“I forgot my charger at home, I must have left it on my bed...” she explained, as she was putting everything in her bag back in order.

“You can borrow mine if you want,” Veronica suggested, “my phone must be charged by now, so go ahead.”

Betty thanked her with a smile and went to her desk, her phone in her hand. She put it down on the wooden furniture and took Veronica’s, the phone's screen turning on as she unplugged it. She stopped moving for a second, as she contemplated a picture of herself, smiling back at her. At first, she was frozen, too astonished by what she was beholding, but the next second she found herself turning around and showing the phone to Veronica, dumbfounded.

“I’m your lock screen ?!” she called out, sounding more abrupt than she had intended to.

“You weren’t supposed to see that !” Veronica said, visibly horrified.

She promptly got off the bed and went straight to Betty to get her phone back, but she was holding it strongly against her chest. The dark haired girl battled against her for a few minutes, as they both ran across the room, the blonde keeping the phone out of her reach, until she gave up, laughing as her friend was tickling her sides. Finally, Veronica managed to get her phone back, the two girls completely out of breath.

“So, will you tell me why ?”

“It’s just—” Veronica stopped herself, looking for the right words, “before I came here, I never had a friend, a true friend, like you. I had people around me mostly because of my name, but I never had someone who stayed around me because of who I really was. You’re the very first person to really like me this way, and I’m just so glad that you are in my life and—”

Veronica couldn’t stop talking, it felt like every thought of hers was clearing a path to her mouth, without her being able to stop herself. 

“And I really like you, Betty, that’s why I have your picture as my lock screen. Because you are one of the most important persons in my life.”

Betty stared at her, as she took a long breath as if to calm herself. Of all things Veronica could have said, she sure was not expecting that. She stepped towards her and took her free hand in hers. If she hadn't know her like she did, she could have sworn this was a love declaration. A clumsy one, but still a love declaration. She felt her heart squeeze as Veronica looked at her with watery eyes. Betty was speechless, unable to think about what to tell her, that’s probably why she had decided to act instead. She kissed her, Veronica’s glossy lips soft against hers. It was unexpected for both of them, and as Betty realized what she was doing, she quickly broke the kiss, embarrassed. She avoided her gaze, trying to find something in the room to focus on as she laughed nervously.

“You know it’s— well I mean, I feel the same towards you : you are also one of the most important persons in my life,” she explained, uneasy.

She felt Veronica’s hand squeeze hers tighter before she kissed her in return, Betty’s face blushing even more. Well, that would be one slumber party she wouldn’t be able to forget soon.


End file.
